<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among the Trees by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030180">Among the Trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart">seleneheart</a>, who asked for "Aragorn and Boromir, among the trees", after our long walk through Golden Gate Park.  Hope you like this, sweetie! *smooch* Picture a shaded grove ringed with trees, and dotted with spots of sunlight... and minus tourists. *grin*</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn/Boromir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among the Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart">seleneheart</a>, who asked for "Aragorn and Boromir, among the trees", after our long walk through Golden Gate Park.  Hope you like this, sweetie! *smooch* Picture a shaded grove ringed with trees, and dotted with spots of sunlight... and minus tourists. *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!  Ready or not, here I come."</p>
<p>It was a measure of Boromir's affection for the hobbits that he'd agreed to be seeker when they'd proposed a game of hide and seek among the trees.</p>
<p>The hobbits were easy to find--Pippin's giggling gave them away.  Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf took a little more time, but he found them.</p>
<p>Aragorn, though, was invisible.  Until a hand shot out and grabbed Boromir from behind one tree, and pulled him down into a cushion of fall leaves.  He landed softly, Aragorn's warm body against his... and sank into warm lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>